


Feelings

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender - Neutral Reader, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Gabriel finds out that Sam and Dean have told the reader of his feelings for them





	Feelings

**Based Off[This](https://spn-imagines-nation.tumblr.com/post/163635456991/whic-part-of-dont-tell-her-you-didnt) Post**

 

You never expected to stand here like this. Stood in front of you was Gabriel, an angel that you didn’t know how you felt about, until very recently, when you came to the realisation that you were in fact, in love with the angel. Somewhere behind you was Sam and Dean, but they weren’t who Gabriel was paying attention to. It was you. He had a predatory look in his eyes and if you didn’t know what you did, you’d be scared.  
“So you told them” Gabriel said. It was the first thing he’d said since he’d appeared in front of you, several moments ago. He was looking over your shoulder, glaring daggers at the brothers.  
“Wasn’t me” Dean said, holding his hands up.  
“Do I look like I’m playing the ‘he said, she said’ game?” Gabriel said. You flinched at the anger laced in his voice.  
“Gabriel” Sam said, moving to stand between you and the angel.  
“What? What do you think you can say that will fix this in any way?” Gabriel glared. His wings could be seen twitching over his shoulders.  
“Send me home” You sighed, looking to the angel. It was evident he wouldn’t feel the same, and even if he did, it looked like he wouldn’t act upon the feelings. The surroundings changed and you were back in your room in the bunker.  
  
“Which part of ‘Don’t tell them’ didn’t you buttheads understand?” Gabriel asked, glaring daggers to Sam and Dean.  
“Gabriel, they love you. That’s why we told them” Sam said.  
“I didn’t say shit. Don’t drag me down Sam” Dean said. He turned around and glared at Dean.  
“Well whoever did it, pat yourself on the back cos you’ve also made it the knowledge of every other angel too” Gabriel glared, before disappearing.  
“Well done, smartass. I told you not to tell them” Dean said, while walking out to the car.

 

Settling into your room, you were able to finally think. When Sam had told you that Gabriel loved you, you were so happy. You figured that you’d finally have a chance of happiness, until the warehouse. When Gabriel didn’t even acknowledge your feelings. So you were back to being alone. Laying on the bed, you wrapped your arms around yourself, imagining they were Gabriel’s.  
“I never said I didn’t feel the same” Gabriel’s voice hit your ears, though when you looked around, no one was there.  
“I can’t show myself, I don’t want to put you at risk” Gabriel said. You shifted and sat up, leaning against the headboard.  
“Can I ask you something?” You asked.  
“Sure go ahead” Gabriel responded.  
“I’d like it if you were here” You admitted.

 

A few moments passed, and then the angel was stood in front of you. You smiled slightly and patted the bed beside you, watching the angel sit beside you.  
“Do you actually like me?” You asked softly. Gabriel sighed and looked down.  
“Yeah” He muttered. You shifted to kneel beside him and kiss him gently. Gabriel shifted and cupped your cheeks, letting you lead the kiss. You laid back and pulled Gabriel over you, slipping your hands to his waist. Eventually, he pulled back.  
“I shouldn’t…” Gabriel trailed off. You bit your lip and looked to him. You could see the battle taking place behind his eyes. Eventually, you leant up and kissed him softly, solving the battle once and for all. He shifted to sit down, rather than kneeling above you, and watched as you shifted to lay on your side.  
“Where’s Sam and Dean?” You asked, biting your lip.  
“On their way back” Gabriel said, while shifting. Your eyes widened as his wings manifested, his eyes were closed and his face was twisted in concentration. You frowned slightly.  
“They’re about 40 miles out. Should be here by the end of the night” He said, wings folding into his back. You nodded and shifted slightly.  
“I should be going” Gabriel said. You nodded and watched him disappear with a sigh.

 

A while later, you’d showered and were relaxing when a thought popped into your head.  
“Gabriel?” You said, hoping he would hear it and appear. Sure enough, after several minutes, the angel appeared.  
“Are we dating?” You asked. He shrugged, sitting beside you.  
“If you want to” He responded.  
“Alright, I do” You admitted. He nodded and smiled, lifting you into his lap and kissing along your jaw slightly. You moaned softly and kissed him deeply, your hands slipping under his t-shirt.  
“(Y/N)! Can I talk to – oh” Sam’s voice forced you and Gabriel to split. You glared to Sam, his large form was steadily slinking away.  
“Dammit Sammy” You grumbled. Gabriel chuckled and kissed you gently, relaxing on the bed with you.


End file.
